Standardized multiple choice answer sheets and systems which automatically grade those answer sheets are in widespread use in American education. These tests represent a quick, easy and inexpensive way to test large numbers of people for basic skills and specific skills taught in the classroom. Standardized tests such as the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) and the ACT are widely used by universities to screen applicants. Similar standardized tests are also used to measure progress and assign grades in grammar school, high school, college and post-graduate courses.
The method of taking a standardized multiple choice test is simple. The examiner provides a standardized multiple choice test consisting of a list of sequentially numbered questions. Each question has a number of possible answers, usually labeled as answers “A,” “B,” “C,” etc. or “true” and “false.” The examiner also provides a standardized multiple choice answer sheet which is pre-marked with a matrix of answer spaces. Typically, each row of answer spaces in the matrix is assigned a number, marked on the left margin of the answer sheet, which corresponds to the number of the test question which is to be answered in that row. Each answer space in the row of answer spaces is typically assigned a letter, which corresponds to the answer choices available on the standardized test. To answer each question, the test-taker uses a pencil to mark or fill in the answer space which corresponds to the chosen answer for the question in the row of answer spaces which correspond to the question being answered. Completed sheets are typically scanned by an optical marking (OMR) apparatus that determines which answer blank has been marked or filled in for each question.
Although this is an efficient method of administering tests, there are disadvantages to using the standardized answer sheets. For example, when an answer space is not completely filled in or when a test taker over marks and answer space, the OMR apparatus can register an incorrect answer. Further, filling in each individual answer space with a conventional pencil can be time consuming, especially for exams that contain numerous questions.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a marking instrument or pencil that can quickly and accurately fill in or mark answer spaces on a standardized test answer sheet.